


Three's the Charm

by pushkin666



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Light BDSM, M/M, handkerchief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has learnt to accept the gifts that Harold gives to him. At first though he's not that sure what the handkerchiefs are for.</p><p>So this was used with the prompt words of <i>silk</i> and <i>permission </i> :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



Of everything that Harold has bestowed upon him, it's the silk handkerchiefs that have gotten to John the most.

Every suit arrives with a small grouping of three silk handkerchiefs; one of which is always guaranteed to match one of John's ties, another is patterned and a further plain one that John isn't sure what to do with.

Until now. Now, he knows exactly why Harold always sends more than one. There's the one that he carefully pushes into John's mouth using his nimble and clever fingers, after confirming permission first, and the third one. Well that he gives to John to be used as safe word. 

That handkerchief is something for John to wave, or when threaded through a key chain to drop and let Harold know that he's beginning to push that little bit too much. That John wants to take a moment from what they're doing, to take a breath or two before they start up again. Exploring both of their limits

John has come to cherish the three handkerchiefs, as much as he cherishes everything that Harold has given to him but most of all he cherishes Harold and the way he looks in Harold’s eyes.


End file.
